


Late Nights

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: T. J. Perkins One Shots [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Late Nights

It’d started off innocently enough, the occassional text or tweet while he was away with Raw for 205 live while you were still at NXT. The messages became more frequent after you were drafted to Smackdown. But lately it was getting too much… Between midnight and 3am your phone would be constantly buzzing with messages from TJ and it was driving you insane.

You understood why TJ did it, he was bored, his insomnia kicking his ass every time he passed through a different timezone. Unfortunately though, his insomnia was going to be the cause of your own because you couldn’t sleep knowing that any moment your phone could buzz with yet another dumb meme or conspiracy theory.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Everyone from all 3 rosters were hanging around backstage for SummerSlam, one of the rare times everyone was all together. You’d found yourself a quiet little corner and intended to have a little 10 minute nap because you’d been up all night again thanks to TJ’s constant messages. You’d just closed your eyes when you felt a tap on your shoulder.

“{Y/N}?”

“Yes TJ?” you asked without opening your eyes.

“You okay?” he asked, sitting himself down next to you.

“Just tired,” you yawned, hoping he’d take the hint and let you nap.

“You not been sleeping?” TJ asked, wrapping his arm round your shoulder and pulling you closer to him so your head is on his shoulder.

“You’d know,” you sighed.

“What do you mean?” TJ frowned.

“You’re the reason I can’t sleep,” you confess, finally opening your eyes and looking up at TJ.

TJ’s heart began to race, his thoughts racing just as fast. Could he really be that lucky that you were going to admit that you have feelings for him too?

“You really need to stop texting me weird stuff so late at night,” you continued. “It’s keeping me awake all night. I know you only do it cause you’re bored and you’re struggling to sleep, but Teej, I’m exhausted. I can’t remember the last time I had a decent night’s sleep.”

“Oh… right… sorry,” TJ muttered, standing up, feeling more than a little heart broken that he’d got the wrong end of the stick. “I won’t send you any more. I didn’t realise I was keeping you awake.”

“I just need a night or 3 to catch up on some sleep, Teej. It’s not that I don’t want to talk to you, my weak body just needs sleep,” you said, trying to soothe him when you saw the sadness in his eyes.

“It’s cool, {Y/N},” he said, putting on a slight smile. “I’ll catch you later.”

With that TJ walked away. You couldn’t help but feel bad because you’d obviously upset him, but you were so tired that you just needed a nap. You promised yourself that you’d go find him later. You curled back in the corner and promptly dozed off.


End file.
